<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Камень становится песком by AlmightyJanitor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025164">Камень становится песком</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmightyJanitor/pseuds/AlmightyJanitor'>AlmightyJanitor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Fantasy, Drabble Collection, Elves, F/F, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Gen, Minor Original Character(s), Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:15:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmightyJanitor/pseuds/AlmightyJanitor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cборник драбблов про персонажей, живших в X-XI веках после Сопряжения сфер, и на момент основного цикла книг ставших героями истории. В основном — про Аэлирэнн и других участников её восстания, ведьмаков школы Кота и их создателей, а также всех сочувствующих.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aelirenn | White Rose of Shaerrawedd/Gezras of Leyda, Aelirenn/Ithlinne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Жареный миндаль и вопросы практической топографии (Аэлирэнн / Гезрас из Лейды, гет, PG-13)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Первая часть здесь: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999127</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ОТП челлендж, день 1 — getting lost somewhere</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Рыночная площадь в Венгерберге шумела как стая гарпий и воняла, как гнездо потревоженных гнильцов. Гезрас разглядел на противоположной её стороне, поверх голов толпы продавцов и покупателей, вывеску «Махакамские скобяные изделия». Если верить его спутнице, то за лавкой с этой вывеской им нужно было свернуть в проулок, обойти пару домов и спуститься в подвал. Аэлирэнн, однако, торопиться не собиралась.</p><p>— Объясни, будь добра, зачем нам это нужно? — без особой надежды спросил Гезрас. Он успел понять, за те несколько дней, что довольно бессмысленно болтался по лесу вместе с эльфами — не возвращаться же на большак брать и дальше заказы, если ты сам на этом самом большаке только что своих заказчиков и перебил — что планы Аэлирэнн существуют исключительно в её голове и делится она ими очень и очень неохотно.</p><p>— Нужно — потому что со всем добром, которое мы, — тут она улыбнулась так, что Гезрас начал всерьёз сомневаться, хочет ли он дальше слышать хоть слово, — благодаря тебе, надо сказать, украли, надо что-то делать. А господин Якопо Мацца любезно согласился встретиться со мной и рассказать, кто из краснолюдских промышленников недоволен внешней политикой Махакама и готов бы был нам подсобить.</p><p>Это ему было хорошо известно — aen Seidhe не были сильны ни в строительстве, ни в инженерии, а сам он из украденного обоза с взрывчаткой мог бы сделать разве что обоз с ведьмачьими бомбами — однако никак не объясняло того, чем они собирались заняться сейчас.</p><p>— Нам, — продолжила Аэлирэнн, — потому что Доран скорее проглотит свой меч, чем станет всерьёз разговаривать с краснолюдом, а Мэв просто-напросто открутит этому краснолюду голову. Ещё мне очень бы нужен настоящий махакамский сигилль, ну, а ты в самый раз годишься для, хмм, небольшого устрашения.</p><p>Что правда, то правда. Вряд ли кто-то мог бы с первого взгляда подумать, что хрупкая эльфка, в которой едва ли наберётся пять с половиной футов роста, может убить кучу народа чужими руками. Да и своими собственными, в общем-то, тоже.</p><p>— Ладно, — кивнул Гезрас. Не то чтобы он услышал что-то для себя новое. — Но зачем нам нужен…</p><p>— Жареный миндаль? А! Потому что это самая вкусная еда на свете.</p><p>Что на большаке, что в городах ходили слухи, что ведьмаки не могут испытывать никаких эмоций, а если вдруг кто и может, то ведьмачьи лица лишены всякой способности их выражать. Гезрас в этом сильно сомневался. Лица взрослых ведьмаков, которых он видел ещё в том, первом замке, с эмоциями справлялись вполне хорошо. Лучше всех ему запомнился один, почти весь покрытый скеллигийскими татуировками — у него от уголков глаз расходились лучами морщины, которые, как он слышал когда-то давно, бывают только у очень хороших людей. С ним же самим, Гезрасом из Лейды — вообще-то не совсем из Лейды, но это и не важно — и его товарищами всё, что могло пойти не так, пошло, и потому «коты» едва ли были образцовыми ведьмаками. Что касается эмоций — уж точно, потому что сейчас всё его недоумение явно отражалось у него на лице.</p><p>— Если ты украл его у dhoine, — уточнила Аэлирэнн. А потом обняла его за пояс и легко прижалась всем телом. — Ну, давай же. Отвлеки мне вон тех стражников.</p><p>Говорить «нет», как Гезрас уже успел понять, у него не было совершенно никаких сил.</p><p>***</p><p><br/>
Пара стражников, один с гизармой, другой с арбалетом, составлявшие патруль аэдирнской королевской стражи, оказались людьми деловыми, хотя и разговорчивыми. Когда Гезрас вытащил из-под куртки медальон с выгравированной кошачьей головой, принялись вспоминать, нет ли в округе работы для ведьмака. Беда была лишь в том, что…</p><p>— Эх, жаль, ведьмин, поздновато ты к нам пожаловал, — вещал арбалетчик густым басом, — пять годков тому было бы тебе раздолье. А сейчас поизвелись у нас все страховидлы.</p><p>— Поизвелись, ага, — поддакивал ему тот, что с гизармой, — только нелюди-то и остались. Недобитки сраные, тьфу, чтоб им на том свете гореть.</p><p>Гезрас зыркнул глазами через плечо. Всё в порядке. Рефлексы его были быстрыми, даже для ведьмака, и стражники, да если бы и пытались, ничего не заметили бы.</p><p>— А ты, милсдарь ведьмин, на нелюдей, стало быть, не охотишься? Оно бы кстати пришлось, — продолжил арбалетчик.</p><p>Гезрас пожал плечами, поправил капюшон. В который уже раз порадовался, что с самого первого дня на Пути завёл себе привычку носить его, почти не снимая.</p><p>— Это раньше был эльфский город, — произнёс тихо. Но уверенно.</p><p>— Ну и что с того? — хором удивились стражники. — Теперь-то наш. А меньше нелюдей — оно и людям-то только лучше.</p><p>Гезрас изо всех сил сжал кулаки. Вот-вот обещало наступить оно, то самое мерзкое жгучее чувство, после которого ты оказываешься посреди мостовой, перепачканный чужими кишками и кровью, с пустой головой и колотящимся, как если принять слишком много эликсиров за раз, сердцем. Лучше бы стражникам теперь замолчать, а Аэлирэнн поторопиться.</p><p>— Сука эльфская! — раздался где-то позади него истошный ор. — Обокрасть меня вздумала?! Да я тебя, пизду драную… Эй, стража!</p><p>Гезрас обернулся. Скрюченный лавочник кричал на Аэлирэнн что есть мочи, а она смотрела ему, Гезрасу, прямо в глаза и едва заметно махала ладонью у пояса. <em>Всё нормально. Не надо.</em></p><p>Было для этого слишком поздно — он уже выхватывал из-за спины стальной меч, другой ткнув одного из стражников прямо в лицо знаком Игни.</p><p>***</p><p><br/>
— Bloede vatt’ghern! — кричала ему Аэлирэнн — Esseath foile?!</p><p>Гезрас Старшую Речь понимал постольку-поскольку, но слова эти явно не значили ничего хорошего.</p><p>— Бежим отсюда! Давай!</p><p>Для эльфки, большую части времени проводящей посреди леса, она удивительно хорошо знала все проулки и тупики Венгерберга, и удивительно хорошо понимала, как скрыться от толпы набежавшей стражи.</p><p>***</p><p><br/>
Деревянная приставная лестница едва не рухнула под ними, когда они взобрались на почти что плоскую черепичную крышу какого-то не то цеха, не то склада. Никто за ними больше не гнался, стражники успели заплутать и потеряли их из виду ещё с четверть часа назад, но всё же залезть сюда и переждать всяческие волнения было, в их ситуации, лучшей идеей. Он бы и сам так, наверное, поступил.</p><p>Аэлирэнн села на краешек крыши, откинулась на локтях, тяжело переводя дыхание. Гезрас опустился рядом с ней. Взглянул вверх: дело шло к закату, по небу пробежала пара облаков, чуть поодаль виднелась струйка дыма — похоже, именно с рыночной площади. От его Игни, поджёгшего сухую солому.</p><p>— Котик, — сказала Аэлирэнн, наконец отдышавшись, — я, конечно, ненавижу dhoine, но не до такой же степени.</p><p>— Угу, — пробормотал Гезрас.</p><p>Глупо было бы пытаться объяснить, что он вряд ли смог бы сдержаться, даже если бы и хотел. И что он, вообще-то, и не хотел — хотя они с Аэлирэнн и были знакомы меньше недели, мысль о том, что кто-то станет так её оскорблять, вызывала в нём гнев.</p><p>— Ну или всё-таки до такой, — спустя минуту раздумий протянула она. — Но давай в следующий раз попробуем хотя бы ничего не спалить.</p><p>— Попробуем, — повторил за ней Гезрас. Мысль о «следующем разе» была намного приятней, чем ей следовало бы.</p><p>Крыша нависала над оживлённой улицей, одной из тех, должно быть, которые ведут к городским воротам и потом плавно перетекают в большак.</p><p>— Ты вообще знаешь, где мы теперь? — спросил Гезрас. И спустя мгновение добавил. — И ты же не орехи у этого лавочника собиралась украсть?</p><p>— Нет, — просто ответила Аэлирэнн. Вытянула ноги в перепачканных пылью сапогах, прямо над головами прохожих внизу, достала из кармана куртки кулёк — действительно, с жареным миндалём, ведьмачий нюх сразу уловил запах специй и карамели — и отправила несколько из них в рот.</p><p>— Правда?</p><p>Она только пожала плечами и улыбнулась. Неправда, значит. Или не совсем правда.</p><p>— Знаешь что?.. — притворно-задумчиво протянул Гезрас. А потом одним быстрым движением выхватил кулёк у неё из рук.</p><p>В нём не было ничего особенного. И правда — только жареные орехи.</p><p>Под правым ребром вдруг вспыхнула внезапная, хоть и не сильная, боль — Аэлирэнн ткнула его сложенными пальцами левой руки. Он быстро, не успев даже подумать, повинуясь ведьмачьему рефлексу, оттолкнул её, вскочил на ноги, сложил пальцы, собираясь было сотворить знак Аард.</p><p>— Эй! — окликнула его Аэлирэнн. Для кого-то, кого могут вот прямо сейчас столкнуть с края крыши, она была удивительно спокойна. — Я не думала, что это тебя так взбудоражит. Прости меня.</p><p>Гезрас шумно выдохнул, приводя в порядок мысли, снова опустился на крышу рядом с ней.</p><p>— Если на тебя напали, бей в ответ. Или, если напал вий или сколопендроморф — беги, — наконец произнёс он. — Даже если в шутку. Даже если это ты.</p><p>Она кивнула.</p><p>— Если у тебя что-то отобрали, то верни себе. Даже если это сделал твой товарищ. С некоторыми привычками непросто совладать. И хотя ты, ведьмак, мне, по правде говоря, очень нравишься — лучше не спрашивай слишком много. И не пытайся узнать.</p><p>Гезрас молча кивнул ей. Подобрал тот самый кулёк с орехами, который успел обронить, запустил в него руку, зачерпнул и прожевал небольшую горсть. Было… сладко. Все представления о вкусной еде у него заканчивались на том, что еда эта не должна шевелиться, когда её пытаются есть, и состоять из грибов, а после неё не должно хотеться блевать дальше чем видишь и расчёсывать кожу до крови. Жареные орехи в карамели, кажется, подходили под каждый из этих пунктов. И тем не менее, были отвратительно твёрдыми, отвратительно сладкими и отвратительно горчили на языке после.</p><p>— Ну и как? — спросила Аэлирэнн.</p><p>— Не понимаю, как ты это ешь, — сказал Гезрас, возвращая ей кулёк. — Ты же не…</p><p>Он решил не договаривать, не хотел снова дразнить её, а потом бороться с накатившим приступом злости.</p><p>— Не кто, котик?</p><p>Она очень медленно — тоже, значит, не хотела опять каких-нибудь недоразумений — стянула с его головы капюшон. Гибкие пальцы зарылись ему в волосы, растрепав до совершенно невозможной степени. Потом спустились ниже, дотронулись до его щеки. Гезрас подался ближе, подставляясь под прикосновения. И всё же, руки её были лучше всего на свете.</p><p>— Ну, а всё-таки? — прошептала она.</p><p>— Не маленькая беспризорница, которая ворует сладости на ярмарке, — в последний момент нашёлся Гезрас.</p><p>Чем, очевидно, всё и испортил. Рука её резко отдёрнулась, как будто её прошило электрическим разрядом, и безвольно опустилась на черепицу крыши.</p><p>— Наверное, — безо всякой интонации ответила Аэлирэнн.</p><p>Ещё с половину часа они сидели молча. Гезрас считал прохожих внизу, пытаясь определить, каков нынче расовый и социальный состав города Венгерберга, а Аэлирэнн, не моргая, смотрела куда-то в пространство, поверх крыш и потихоньку темнеющего горизонта.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Vänner och Fränder (Эрланд из Ларвика, Гезрас из Лейды, мимо проходил Идарран, джен, G)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ОТП челлендж, день 26 (никто не обещал, что будет по порядку) — Interacting with family members<br/>Название — название и первые слова шведской баллады, переводится как "друзья и родня". Послушать можно здесь: https://youtu.be/UnfzDkwoZsc<br/>Исковерканные слова - не баг, так должно быть.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Копыта его кобылки ритмично стучали по тракту. В этом году первые заморозки пришли рано, уже через пару недель после Эквинокция лужи по утрам покрывались тонкой коркой льда, а трава и опавшие листья — инеем. А теперь, на Саовину, холода превратили размытую осенними дождями дорогу в череду замёрзших колдобин. Потому ехал он шагом.</p>
<p>Думал, как хорошо бы было, если бы все они, как раньше, собрались в Моргрейге. Даром что никто из них больше не возвращался туда на зимовку. Арн заявил, что видал он в гробу кодексы, орден ведьмаков и прочую высокопарную чушь, и отправился искать счастья один. Мадук как в воду канул. Ивар всё гонялся за чем-то, что он один видел и понимал.</p>
<p>Альзура он видеть не хотел, желательно — больше никогда в своей жизни. А вот Идаррана — да. Его — особенно.</p>
<p>Под копытами глухо простучали деревянные доски, потом этот звук сменился резким грохотом подков о камень. Эрланд из Ларвика подъехал к воротам замка Моргрейг, твердыни ведьмаков, спешился и постучал.</p>
<p>Открыл ему один из, видно, новых чародеев, долговязый, в отороченном мехом плаще. Эрланд показал ему свой медальон.</p>
<p>— С лошадью помочь не могу, — пробурчал чародей. — Если надо вам мастера Альзура или мастера Идаррана, то их сейчас нет. Когда вернутся — не знаю.</p>
<p><em>Вот так вот.</em> Что ж, значит, он проведёт тут пару дней, отдохнёт после дороги, а потом отправится дальше.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Во внутреннем дворе, у конюшен, рос можжевельник. Сейчас несчастный куст переживал явно не лучшие времена — рыжеволосый мальчишка лет восьми, одетый, как и все дети в Моргрейге, в мешковатую рубашку и штаны неопределённого цвета, с нешуточной злостью лупил его палкой.</p>
<p>Кобыла вздрогнула и шарахнулась в сторону, когда очередной удар заставил ветки затрещать.</p>
<p>— Эй? — позвал его Эрланд. — Ты чего?</p>
<p>Можжевельник снова содрогнулся под ударом палки, иголки посыпались во все стороны, кобыла выгнула шею и шумно втянула воздух. Не любила, когда перед её мордой кто-то чем-то махал.</p>
<p>— Сами они ублюдки, — град быстрых ударов снова обрушился на многострадальный можжевельник. — И никакой я не нелюдь! И на гребёнке у меня лучше их получается! Это, вообще, предрассудки! И <em>ксеноморфия</em>!</p>
<p>Эрланд присмотрелся к мальчишке внимательней. Черты лица, слегка заострённые уши и тонкие кости выдавали в нём полукровку-эльфа. Что ж, к Альзуру и всей его шайке всегда попадали самые ненужные — ни своим родителям, ни всеми миру — дети. За все эти годы ничего не поменялось.</p>
<p>— Ксенофобия — это скверно. Но растения здесь ни при чём, — он протянул руку. — Я Эрланд. Эрланд из Ларвика. А ты?</p>
<p>— Гезрас. Из Лейды, — мальчишка сжал его ладонь, немного замешкался. — Ну то есть, не из Лейды, потому что Лейда — это что-то навроде этого, <em>грознизона</em>, но я решил, что лучше уж так, чем…</p>
<p>Он запнулся, будто сомневаясь, не наговорил ли уже слишком много.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, — ответил Эрланд, — рад знакомству. А теперь пойдём-ка, поможешь мне с лошадью, а потом мы с тобой немного прогуляемся.</p>
<p>— Угу, — пробурчал мальчишка, отложив своё орудие для убийства можжевельника в сторону. — Пошли.</p>
<p>Видно, успел привыкнуть, что в Моргрейге, если кто-то из старших говорит тебе что-то делать — делать это нужно немедленно.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>— А Ларвик — это где? — спросил Гезрас, когда рассёдланная лошадь уже жевала сено в конюшне, а они шли наверх, к крепостной стене, что врезалась прямо в гору.</p>
<p>— На Хиндарсфьялле. На Скеллиге, — Эрланд махнул рукой на запад. — Далеко отсюда, в общем.</p>
<p>— А что там?</p>
<p>Ему понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы сообразить, что значило это «<em>что там, на Хиндарсфьялле, есть интересного</em>», а не «<em>что там, куда ты показываешь рукой, происходит</em>».</p>
<p>— Море. Гнилые лодки. И рыба, очень много рыбы.</p>
<p>— А ты его любишь? Ну, море?</p>
<p>— Не знаю, — честно ответил Эрланд. — Никогда об этом не задумывался.</p>
<p>— Ну и правильно. А правду говорят, что люди сюда, — Гезрас сделал круговой жест, — по морю приплыли?</p>
<p>— Ну, сюда, — улыбнулся Эрланд, — сюда — точно нет. Потому что нет здесь никакого моря. Я вот на лошади приехал, и она, клянусь тебе, не кэльпи и не морской конёк.</p>
<p>Гезрас засмеялся, звонко, искренне. Эрланд улыбнулся шире. Был рад, что удалось его хоть как-то развеселить и отвлечь.</p>
<p>— Вот здесь, — сказал Эрланд, когда они наконец добрались до нужного места. Башня, которая торчала в углу крепостной стены, много лет назад развалилась на кирпичики, и теперь здесь было очень удобно сидеть и смотреть на горы. Эрланд и сам так делал когда-то давно.</p>
<p>Он похлопал ладонью по груде камней. Гезрас тут же появился откуда-то у него из-за спины, уселся туда, поджав под себя ноги. Эрланд сел рядом с ним.</p>
<p>— Знаешь, что я думаю? — начал он. — Я думаю, что те, кто дразнил тебя, неправы.</p>
<p>— Ещё бы, — пробурчал Гезрас.</p>
<p>— Не только потому, что ксенофобия и предрассудки — это плохо. А потому, что все мы, считай, семья. Кровь, говорят, не водица, но Испытания, и всё то, что тебе ещё предстоит — это будет посильнее даже крови. И совсем не важно, кем ты родился — важно, что теперь ты станешь ведьмаком.</p>
<p>— Но я не… — начал Гезрас недовольно.</p>
<p>— … не выбирал быть ведьмаком? — перебил его Эрланд.</p>
<p>Гезрас нахмурился. Видно, обиделся, что какой-то незнакомый татуированный тип, весь обвешанный латными пластинами, сходу угадал его самые сокровенные мысли.</p>
<p>— Я тоже, — кивнул Эрланд. — Но семью никто из нас тоже не выбирал. Считай, что тебе выпал второй шанс. Как думаешь, было бы лучше, если бы не забрали тебя чародеи?</p>
<p>В ответ он услышал только невнятное «угу» и обиженное сопение. Что ж, первое время все они были ужасно обижены. Он, Эрланд, тоже не был исключением.</p>
<p>— Подумай над моими словами, пожалуйста. Когда-нибудь потом, может быть.</p>
<p>— А зачем ты вообще сюда приехал? — после минутного раздумья сменил тему Гезрас. — Разве ведьмак не должен быть, ну, в Пути?</p>
<p>— По таким дорогам не больно-то попутешествуешь, — ответил Эрланд. — И потом, я хотел повидать одного моего знакомого чародея.</p>
<p>Мальчишка заметно скривился. К чародеям он явно тоже не питал никаких тёплых чувств.</p>
<p>— Это которого же? Который кашляет всё время?</p>
<p>
  <em>Интересно, когда это в Моргрейге успел объявиться чахоточный магик.</em>
</p>
<p>— У него, говорят, <em>аллегрия</em>. Да только брехня это, кровью он кашляет, — мальчик заглянул Эрланду в глаза, задумался. — Нет, не его. Хм, не Альзура же? Нет, тоже не его, он зловредный и иголками тыкает. Точно не его.</p>
<p>Эрланд усмехнулся. Уж кто-кто, а Альзур, несомненно, был зловредным.</p>
<p>Вдруг глаза Гезраса сделались круглыми, как у котёнка, который увидел цепную дворнягу. Сложил, верно, всю мозаику у себя в голове.</p>
<p>— Что, этого?! С когтищами?! Ты чего вообще? — он в каком-то неопределённом порыве схватил Эрланда за руку. — Он же…</p>
<p>— Ну, — Эрланд сжал его узкую ладошку в своей, — скажи, сколько минут назад ты убеждал меня, что судить людей по внешности не стоит?</p>
<p>Гезрас насупился, зыркнул на него своими зелёными — впрочем, это только пока что зелёными — глазами. Эрланд примирительно похлопал его по плечу.</p>
<p>— Он очень хороший, вообще-то, — сказал, и вышло это у него как-то совсем глупо, будто он всерьёз оправдывался перед ребёнком, которого встретил едва ли час назад, почему хочет увидеться со своим старым другом. — Просто ты его не знаешь.</p>
<p>— Как ты? — вдруг спросил Гезрас.</p>
<p>— А меня-то ты с чего хорошим считаешь? — удивился Эрланд.</p>
<p>— Ты меня не обзываешь нелюдем, — начал загибать пальцы Гезрас. — И иголками не тычешь. И не заставляешь есть всякое. И разговариваешь так, как будто я, ну, тоже человек. И вообще…</p>
<p>Эрланд усмехнулся, легонько приобнял его за плечи.</p>
<p>— Немного же тебе надо… — произнёс задумчиво. — Но если так, то точно нет. Не как я.</p>
<p>Гезрас огляделся по сторонам, немного подумал, а потом доверчиво прижался к эрландову боку.</p>
<p>— Тогда я с тобой буду дружить. А с ним всё-таки не стану. Он страшный.</p>
<p>— Договорились, малыш, — ответил Эрланд. — Так тому и быть.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>На следующий день, вместе с первым снегом, в Моргрейг заявился Идарран, при встрече даже — то ли в приступе невиданной сентиментальности, то ли из-за чего-то ещё — позволив Эрланду обнять себя. Два года они не виделись, как-никак. И Эрланд остался, не на два дня и даже не на неделю, а на всю зиму. Помогал с охотой и рыбалкой, а иногда — с обучением тех из детей, кто постарше, часами рассказывал Идаррану, что делал на Пути — и что ещё могло бы ему там пригодиться — и часто навещал удивительно хорошо перенёсшего испытания травами — может, всё-таки сказалась эльфская кровь — и успевшего изрядно привязаться к нему Гезраса.</p>
<p>А весной, когда горные дороги и перевалы очистились от снега, снова, как и полагалось, отправился в Путь.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Через месяц, под Беллетэйн, в Моргрейг прибыл гонец из замка Стигга. Местные чародеи просили предоставить им десяток хорошо перенёсших испытания травами детей. Для апробации нового мутагенного состава, обещавшего сделать психику будущих ведьмаков устойчивой к любым потрясениям.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Неплохо – это недостаточно (Аэлирэнн / Гезрас из Лейды, гет, R за один абзац)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ОТП челлендж, день 20 – shopping together</p>
<p>Аэлирэнн на своей карточке в гвинте держит меч левой рукой (https://gwent.one/pl/card/142211). Многие фехтовальщики отмечают, что у левшей есть в драке некоторое преимущество, и левша — весьма неприятный противник.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Меч со свистом рассёк воздух и остановился в паре дюймов от его лица. Ведьмак скосил глаза, глядя на кромку клинка. Сталь с примесью вольфрама и молибдена, выкованная в Махакамских горах в особенно суровую зиму, после закалки помещенная в лёд — и оттого идеально сочетающая в себе прочность, твёрдость и остроту. Действительно хорошая работа.</p>
<p>Не обошлось здесь и без магии — ведьмачий медальон слегка подрагивал и жёг кожу под курткой — хотя определить точно, где она была скрыта, не получалось. Может быть, в простой, ничем не украшенной, но при этом прекрасно сбалансированной и удобно ложащейся в пальцы рукояти. Может быть — где-то ещё.</p>
<p>Понадобись Гезрасу новое оружие — за этот меч он бы не пожалел никаких денег.</p>
<p>Клинок опустился ниже, и ведьмак ощутил легкий удар плашмя по своему предплечью.</p>
<p>
  <em>Я, вообще-то, всё ещё здесь.</em>
</p>
<p>— Нет, — сказал Гезрас. — Не годится.</p>
<p>— Нет? Точно?</p>
<p>
  <em>Час назад ты рассказывал мне, что это всё суеверия недалёких кметов — ведьмачьи клинки ничем не отличаются от любых других хороших мечей, и полагаться нужно не на какое-нибудь чудодейственное оружие, а на собственную скорость, ловкость и умение предсказать, куда противник ударит в следующий момент. А сейчас ты говоришь «не годится» уже про четвёртый меч.</em>
</p>
<p>— Рукоять под правую руку, — объяснил он.</p>
<p>Аэлирэнн перехватила клинок поудобнее, крутанула пируэт и рубанула снизу вверх быстрым ударом.</p>
<p>— Вроде неплохо, — с некоторым сомнением произнесла она. — Не особенно мешает.</p>
<p>Гезрас бросил на несчастный меч уничтожающий взгляд.</p>
<p>— Неплохо — это недостаточно! — сказал он, и вышло это много резче, чем он бы хотел. — Если у тебя уже есть преимущество, нельзя от него так отказываться! Нельзя драться, если твоё оружие тебе мешает! Одно неправильное движение, и ты…</p>
<p>Скулишь и корчишься от боли, подбирая вывалившиеся внутренности. Судорожно пытаешься зажать фонтан крови из повреждённой артерии. Смотришь, как твоя собственная рука, которой ты мгновение назад неудачно замахнулся для удара, остаётся лежать на земле.</p>
<p>Он вздрогнул, пытаясь отогнать слишком яркое воспоминание. Подвал замка Стигга, медленно капающая с потолка вода и успевшие окоченеть пальцы, мёртвой хваткой сжимающие его запястье. Холод, запах страха и смерти и чудовищное, выворачивающее все внутренности наизнанку одиночество.</p>
<p>Аэлирэнн набрала было в грудь воздуха, чтобы что-то возразить. А потом посмотрела ему в глаза — долго, внимательно — и махнула рукой. Отложила меч на прилавок, подошла к ведьмаку ближе, обняла за шею и коснулась губами его виска.</p>
<p>— Ладно, котик, — сказала ему тихо. — Тебе, как-никак, виднее. Поищем где-нибудь ещё.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Краснолюд-оружейник, проводив странную парочку и закрыв за ними дверь лавки, долго бухтел про себя, убирая подальше свои лучшие товары, которые показывал только самым взыскательным посетителям. Он никак не мог решить, что же, всё-таки, хуже: так непотребно смотреть друг на друга или держать меч в левой, мать её за ногу, руке.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Кассандра (Аэлирэнн / Итлина Аэгли, фемслэш, PG-13)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ОТП челлендж, день 16 — needing each other<br/>Хэдканоны мои хэдканоны<br/>(Немного очевидное) музыкальное сопровождение: https://youtu.be/6ukmjBSQY-c</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Если бы Аэлирэнн спросили, как выглядит Итлина Аэгли аэп Аэвениен, то она ответила бы, что выглядит та смертельно уставшей. И хотя её эпатажно-красные тени и шелковое платье с глубоким декольте были призваны привлекать внимание к тому, что Знающая хотела показать окружающим, и скрывать всё остальное, Аэлирэнн всё равно видела лопнувшие сосуды в белках глаз и потухший взгляд.</p>
<p>На мраморном столике, рядом с букетом в высокой вазе, стояли два хрустальных бокала и бутылка вина. Аэлирэнн, не дожидаясь приглашения, наполнила оба.</p>
<p>— Я ещё поговорю с ними. Но, сама понимаешь, обещать ничего не могу. Мало кто любит плохие новости, — тихим, но чётким и хорошо поставленным голосом произнесла Итлина. И прибавила, ещё тише, сделав маленький глоток из бокала. — И меня.</p>
<p>— Понимаю, — ответила Аэлирэнн.</p>
<p>Это с самого начала было ужасной идеей. Можно было придумать и что-нибудь получше, чем заявиться без приглашения в Шаэрраведд и рассказывать, что не так далеко от мраморного дворца, садов и фонтанов бушуют погромы.</p>
<p>Может быть, дело в её акценте. Один из Знающих так и сказал Дорану — кому же ещё, без него Аэлирэнн бы даже и близко не подпустили — закопай, мол, это чудовище, которое на Старшей речи коверкает половину слов и то и дело пытается перейти на всеобщий, туда, откуда ты её откопал. А сам займись магией, архитектурой, или, на худой конец, музыкой. Может быть, дело в одежде. Сапоги приходилось чинить столько раз, что уже и сосчитать нельзя, а купленные за несколько медных монет штаны и рубашку раньше носила какая-то женщина из dhoine. Может быть — в манерах.</p>
<p>Или, быть может, никто и правда не любит плохие новости. Просто пристрелите гонца, и забудете о них, если не навсегда, то надолго.</p>
<p>Они собирались уже уходить, признав за собой позорное поражение, когда Итлина Аэгли аэп Аэвениен, чародейка, Знающая и прорицательница, пользующаяся среди aen Seidhe крайне дурной репутацией, выразила желание говорить с Аэлирэнн наедине.</p>
<p>Знающая долго рассказывала о видениях, которые её мучают, и о том, что dhoine, прибывшие из-за моря на нескольких кораблях — не так-то и давно, если мыслить в масштабах истории — сыграют в грядущих кошмарах немалую роль. О том, что чувствует в происходящем сейчас отголосок будущей боли и разрушений, и о том, что её сердце и разум целиком на стороне тех, кто хотел бы этой боли не допустить. О том, что сделает всё возможное, чтобы им — и Аэлирэнн лично — посодействовать.</p>
<p>Солнечный луч, проникавший сквозь пластинки цветного стекла в стрельчатых окнах, рисовал на мраморном полу причудливые узоры. В клетке под потолком щебетала какая-то певчая птица. Вино отдавало во рту привкусом сушёных фруктов, а в голове — приятной тяжестью, но разговор этот, как и всё, что могло бы за ним последовать, был заранее обречён на провал. Если ты не пророчица, на плохие новости легко закрыть глаза.</p>
<p>— Ты ведь тоже думаешь, что я сумасшедшая? — после долгого молчания тихо спросила Итлина.</p>
<p>Аэлирэнн снова окинула её внимательным взглядом.</p>
<p>
  <em>Нет. Я думаю, что сейчас тебе ужасно одиноко. Ты видишь будущее, от которого тебе больно, и ты хочешь кричать о нём на весь мир, думая, что тогда, быть может, оно не случится. Но никто не хочет тебя слушать — потому что никто не любит плохие новости.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Я тебя понимаю. Каждый раз, когда я закрываю глаза, я вижу прошлое. Прошлое — от которого больно мне.</em>
</p>
<p>И сделала вид, что вообще не слышала этот вопрос.</p>
<p>— У нас вообще хоть что-нибудь выйдет? Что говорит твоя магия?</p>
<p>Чародейка устало улыбнулась.</p>
<p>— Моя магия так не работает.</p>
<p>Аэлирэнн кивнула, снова наполнила опустевшие бокалы. Магия — вещь коварная.</p>
<p>— Но я всё-таки скажу тебе, — продолжила Итлина, — не как Знающая. Иногда мне кажется, что все мои предсказания — лишь плод разума, который меня подвёл. Что меня так называют из-за какой-то жестокой шутки. Только одно я знаю точно: у всего на свете есть своя цена. То, о чём ты мечтаешь, достойно и благородно, но смотри, как бы тебе не пришлось заплатить слишком много. Как мне.</p>
<p>Аэлирэнн усмехнулась. Почти жестоко.</p>
<p>— Я не Знающая. Я вообще мало что знаю. Но вот уж в чём я уверена — почти обо всём на свете можно сторговаться. А ещё — почти всё на свете можно украсть. Безо всякой цены.</p>
<p>— Если украсть что-нибудь — это всего лишь будет значить, что заплатит за тебя кто-то другой. И ты никогда не узнаешь, сколько — и кто, — вздохнула Итлина. — Может быть, кто-то, для кого ты такого вовсе не хочешь. Можно обокрасть лавочника, но судьбу не обманешь.</p>
<p>Аэлирэнн отставила свой бокал, встала с места и сделала два шага вперёд. Опустилась на колени — <em>плевать на манеры, плевать на скверную Старшую речь и залатанные сапоги</em> — и сжала её слегка дрожащую руку в своих ладонях. И сказала, почти касаясь губами тонкой и бледной, как бумага, кожи:</p>
<p>— Может, и не обманешь. Но ничто не мешает попытаться. И нет, раз уж ты спрашиваешь — я не считаю тебя сумасшедшей. Вовсе нет.</p>
<p>Может статься, что сама Аэлирэнн намного нужнее измученной чародейке, чем та — ей.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Спустя несколько дней и бессчётное число бесплодных переговоров, Итлина Аэгли аэп Аэвениен, чародейка, пророчица и Знающая, подарила Аэлирэнн на прощание белую розу из тех, которыми всегда славился Шаэрраведд. На удачу.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. W imię rewolucji! (ОМП × 2, Гезрас и Аэлирэнн проходили мимо, (вероятно) джен, PG‐13)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ОТП челлендж, день 14 — geeking out over something</p>
<p>Действующие лица — диверсант школы Кота: https://gwent.one/pl/card/202808, и диверсант Врихедд (ладно, пока не совсем Врихедд, но не суть): https://gwent.one/pl/card/202538</p>
<p>Волчиха — диалектное название (какой-то не до конца понятной) ягоды. Авторским произволом было решено, что в Ведьминлэнде так называют белладонну, ядовитое галлюциногенное растение.<br/>Дожинки — восточно- и западнославянский праздник сбора урожая, отмечается в конце августа.<br/>Согласовательный класс — альтернативное лингвистическое название для грамматической категории рода в тех языках, где "родов" больше трёх.</p>
<p>(A note for anyone who is reading this with an automatic translator: this chapter includes intense geeking out over russian linguistics, so the point of it and all the jokes that it contains might be unclear this way. Sorry for that)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Мятеж не может кончиться удачей, —</em>
  <br/>
  <em>В противном случае его зовут иначе.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Вот, остроухий, погляди.</p>
<p>Ведьмак Эгберт, прозванный за буйный характер Волчихой, сунул новенькую бомбу почти под нос своему товарищу. Луи, взломщик и диверсант, — точнее, звали его Финвар Луйгерн аэп кто-то-там, Волчиха забыл его полное имя ещё раньше, чем эльф успел до конца представиться — убрал падавшую на глаза прядь длинных каштановых волос и сощурился.</p>
<p>— Двимеритка, родимая, — объяснил ведьмак. — Если этот Беккер и заплатил какому чародею.</p>
<p>— Неплохо, — ответил Луи. — Спасибо. Терпеть не могу чародеев.</p>
<p>Эгберт чародеев тоже ненавидел. Если бы не Гезрас, все «коты» давно стали бы для них горкой неплохих таких трупов для вскрытия. Но Гезрас, храни его святой пророк Лебеда, всегда находил способ всех выручить.</p>
<p>После побега из замка Стигга почти все они разбрелись кто куда, но договорились встретиться — через три года, а потом ещё через пять, перед Дожинками, на постоялом дворе «Рыжий кот» — это ж надо было придумать такое название, зато забыть точно не получилось бы — в Аэдирне. Волчиха, сказать по правде, мало на что рассчитывал, и тем больше была его радость, когда он остановился там во второй раз и встретил Геза, счастливого настолько, будто тот только что получил половину Северных Королевств и принцессу в придачу.</p>
<p>Что, вообще говоря, было не так уж далеко от правды. Оказалось, что Гезрас обещал горстке каких-то совсем уж отчаянных эльфов, что поможет им показать всем dhoine, чем кончается дискриминация Старших рас. Взамен эльфы дали ему какую-никакую работу, какой-никакой кров и смутное обещание, что когда-нибудь потом, с их помощью, «коты» станут нормальной ведьмачьей школой.</p>
<p>Гезрас всегда, ещё с тех пор, как они в замке Стигга прыгали с завязанными глазами по гребёнке и пытались понять, как лучше пережить особенно злобный укол, ненавидел всякого рода ксенофобию. А ещё, судя по его восторженным рассказам и горящим, прямо как после фисштеха, глазам, не на шутку запал на эльфку, командовавшую всей этой честной компанией.</p>
<p>Волчихе было, в принципе, всё равно. Сам он предпочитал не совать голову в пасть тем, кто может эту самую голову легко откусить, но деньги брал от кого угодно. С деньгами от людей — dhoine, то бишь, — нынче было плохо, а идея снова принадлежать к чему-то большему, а не просто шататься без цели по тракту, пришлась ему по душе. Да и эльфы оказались вполне ничего. Некоторые — ужасно высокомерными занудами, конечно, но в целом — ничего.</p>
<p>Как раз один из «в целом, ничего» и сидел сейчас напротив него в углу полупустого кожевенного склада и ковырялся в своих отмычках, инструментах, «кошках», верёвках и крюках.</p>
<p>— Эй, остроухий, — позвал его Волчиха, — а почему бы нам просто-напросто всё там не спалить? Легко и надёжно.</p>
<p>— У него дом каменный, — ответил Луи, — и нам нужно политическое заявление.</p>
<p>— Чего? — переспросил ведьмак.</p>
<p>— Политическое. Заявление. Ну, знаешь, когда ты недоволен какими-нибудь действиями властей предержащих и хочешь заявить о своём недовольстве. Наглядно.</p>
<p>— Да знаю я, — отмахнулся ведьмак. — Кто сказал, я спрашиваю?</p>
<p>— Так госпожа Аэлирэнн же. «Руки прочь от Дол Блатанна», вот так.</p>
<p>— А ты, стало быть, очень внимательно слушал, — не смог удержаться от шпильки ведьмак.</p>
<p>— Конечно. Я выполню любой её приказ, — совершенно невозмутимо ответил эльф. — Что и тебе советую.</p>
<p>Всех женщин, которых Эгберт когда-либо встречал, он привык делить на тех, с кем можно приятно провести время — нет, ничего предосудительного, разве что за кружкой пива или партией в каэдвенские нарды — и тех, с кем приходилось думать о последствиях. И хотя госпожа Аэлирэнн, несомненно, принадлежала ко вторым, почти все в их ганзе слушали каждое её слово, как офирские кобры, пляшущие на базаре под дудочку заклинателя. Удивительно, как в ком-то настолько маленьком и с виду хлипком может быть столько силы. Хотя ни сам Волчиха, ни Гезрас ведь тоже не отличались ни мощным телосложением, ни способностью голыми руками ломать кому-нибудь кости — и тем не менее, были живы и неплохо себя чувствовали, что уже можно было считать достижением.</p>
<p>Иногда ведьмак думал, не закончится ли вся история с этой эльфкой дурно, для Гезраса — прежде всего. Впрочем, всегда обрывал он себя, ворон ворону глаз не выклюет, а у Геза, как-никак, добрая половина эльфской крови.</p>
<p>— А скажи, остроухий, — продолжил дёргать своего товарища ведьмак, — почему революция — это она?</p>
<p>— Que? — теперь настала очередь эльфа удивляться.</p>
<p>— Ну, революция — она. Стало быть, женщина, — продолжил рассуждать Волчиха. — Как так выходит, не знаешь? Есть вот ещё мятеж. Но «мятеж» — это так, ерунда. Будто банда какая-то устроила. И мятеж — это он. А «революция» даже звучит красивее.</p>
<p>— Поправь меня, vatt'ghern, я всё-таки не в совершенстве знаю всеобщий язык. Но если мои знания меня всё же не подводят, «революция» есть понятие неодушевлённое. К тому же, ты забыл упомянуть слово «восстание».</p>
<p>— Зануда ты, остроухий, — пробурчал ведьмак. — Всю <em>кон-цеп-цию</em> мне обломал. И всё равно, я вот как считаю. Если мы, мужики, что-нибудь затеем, то оно, может, и не выгорит. А уж если всё так плохо, что за дело взялась женщина — всё тут. Пан или пропал.</p>
<p>— Я даже не знаю, — задумчиво ответил эльф. — Нравятся мне твои рассуждения или нет. Но госпоже Аэлирэнн тебе, пожалуй, лучше о своих концепциях не рассказывать. А ещё, — он выглянул в наполовину закрашенное окно склада, — уже достаточно темно. Пойдём, vatt'ghern, устроим небольшой несчастный случай.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Оказалось, что Аэлирэнн дала Луи ключ от ворот, ведущих на задний двор милсдаря Беккера. Где взяла — не сказала, зато теперь им не пришлось лишний раз возиться ни с отмычками, ни с ведьмачьими бомбами или знаком Аард, что намного громче и неприятнее. Оставалось только забраться в дом невезучего бургомистра через открытое окно, обезвредить магические защиты, если они там всё-таки нашлись бы, и прикончить самого Беккера.</p>
<p>Волчиха покрутил медальон, пытаясь найти хоть какие-нибудь остаточные следы магии. Луи примеривался к окну своей верёвкой с крюком.</p>
<p>— Я вот что думаю, — неожиданно сказал эльф. — Согласовательный класс, к которому относится слово, не так уж и сильно определяет наше к нему отношение. Однако разум склонен искать в мире корреляции и видеть связи. Оттого ты и попытался объяснить непривычное тебе понятие с помощью привычных.</p>
<p>— Да твою ж мать! — выругался ведьмак. — Скажи, что это на Старшей речи, прошу тебя. Потому что я ни слова не понял.</p>
<p>Луи только наполовину-довольно, наполовину-загадочно улыбнулся.</p>
<p>— Что нам делать с нашим политическим заявлением, как думаешь? — спросил. — Что лучше? Отрубленная голова?</p>
<p>— Кишки наружу, — не задумываясь ответил Волчиха, — и кошелёк в зубах.</p>
<p>— Неплохо, — кивнул эльф. — Всегда хотел посмотреть, что внутри у dhoine.</p>
<p>— Ты хоть понимаешь, насколько это непристойно звучит? — усмехнулся ведьмак.</p>
<p>— Разумеется, — ответил эльф, закидывая свою «кошку» и принимаясь лезть на стену.</p>
<p>А всё-таки, не таким уж и занудой он оказался.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Rosa arvensis (ОМП, Аэлирэнн / Гезрас из Лейды, гет, PG-13)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ОТП челлендж, день 2 — pet names<br/>Rosa arvensis — полевой шиповник, кустарник с мелкими белыми цветками<br/>Pax (лат.) — мир<br/>Sor'ca (ст. речь) — сестра, elder (ст. речь) — брат</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Я нашёл, вероятно, подходящее место. — Доран разложил подробную карту Аэдирна, от Синих гор на Востоке до Махакама на Западе, на здоровенном плоском валуне, служившем им импровизированным столом.</p>
<p>Аэлирэнн сидела чуть поодаль, прямо на земле, и с чересчур пристальным вниманием разглядывала траву под своими ногами. Ведьмак, который теперь всё время таскался за ней по пятам, подпирал спиной ствол раскидистого клёна и вертел в руках серебряный наконечник для стрелы. Старшую речь он понимал, но не без усилий, и теперь, Доран мог бы поклясться, несмотря на весь свой скучающий вид, старался уловить каждое слово.</p>
<p>— К Северо-Западу отсюда есть пещеры, — продолжил Доран. — Полдня пути, самое большее. Они рукотворные, скорей всего ещё с краснолюдских времён. Для наших целей пока подойдёт.</p>
<p>Им уже давно нужно было хоть какое-нибудь постоянное место. Где-то, где можно прятать боеприпасы и оружие, где-то, где их могли бы искать желающие к ним присоединиться. Посреди леса очень хорошо прятаться, но планировать свои действия — слишком сложно.</p>
<p>— Прекрасно, — ответила Аэлирэнн, отвлекаясь наконец от созерцания травы. — Но тебя что-то смущает.</p>
<p>Доран кивнул.</p>
<p>— Если я правильно понимаю, пещеры эти давно заброшены. Неизвестно, что мы можем там найти.</p>
<p>— Чудовища? — спросила Аэлирэнн.</p>
<p>— В том числе, — ответил он. — Было бы хорошо, если б кто-нибудь смог сначала разведать те места.</p>
<p>Аэлирэнн поднялась со своего места, подошла к нему, взглянула на карту.</p>
<p>— Вот здесь? — она ткнула пальцем в карандашную отметку.</p>
<p>— Примерно. Ручаться не могу, но с точностью до пары миль — да.</p>
<p>— Уже неплохо. Скажи, котик, — обратилась она на всеобщем к молчавшему всё это время ведьмаку, — ты не мог бы нам что-нибудь такое организовать?</p>
<p>Доран поморщился. Прозвище, которое Аэлирэнн дала ведьмаку и которым всё время теперь звала его вместо имени, вызывало у него беспокойство. Как, впрочем, и сам ведьмак.</p>
<p>Доран мог бы назвать с десяток иррациональных причин, по которым Гезрас ему не нравился. Едва заметные нервные тики и вечная потребность хоть чем-нибудь занять руки. Жёлтые глаза с вертикальными зрачками, по которым было слишком трудно понять, куда тот смотрит. Шрам, пересекающий губы и оттого уродливо искажающий мимику — на всё это можно было закрыть глаза. Единственная рациональная причина — и единственная действительно важная — была намного серьёзней его, Дорана — да и чьего бы то ни было вообще — личного отношения. Промышляющий убийствами dhoine, который знает про них каждое «где», «зачем» и «когда» — это опасность для всех.</p>
<p>Гезрас убрал многострадальный наконечник куда-то в карман и тоже подошёл ближе. Аэлирэнн так и водила рукой над картой, пытаясь высчитать расстояние, и ведьмак — украдкой, как ему, видать, думалось — пожал её пальцы. Сощурил глаза, разглядывая отмеченное место, и зрачки его превратились в две вертикальные щели.</p>
<p>— Мог бы. Конечно.</p>
<p>— Нужна будет помощь? — спросила Аэлирэнн слегка обеспокоенно. — Может, мне пойти с тобой?</p>
<p><em>Ни в коем случае,</em> — успел подумать Доран.</p>
<p>— Не надо, — ответил ведьмак. — Это и правда недалеко. Если я поеду прямо сейчас, то вернусь самое позднее завтра к вечеру.</p>
<p>Аэлирэнн — демонстративно, как и всё, что она делала — обняла его за шею.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, котик, — её пальцы легонько коснулись лица ведьмака, обхватили подбородок. — Только не лезь никуда, хорошо? Если там что-то и правда есть — сразу возвращайся.</p>
<p>— Как скажешь, — улыбнулся ведьмак.</p>
<p>Аэлирэнн поцеловала его, долго и неторопливо, и его скулы и кончики ушей — хотя ведьмаки и не должны, казалось бы, испытывать никаких эмоций — едва заметно покраснели.</p>
<p>Доран вздохнул и протёр глаза, саднившие после бессонной ночи над картами. Аэлирэнн едва ли могла выбрать менее подходящее время и менее подходящего зрителя для такого спектакля.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Ни на следующий день, ни через день ведьмак, разумеется, не вернулся.</p>
<p>С самого утра Аэлирэнн не было нигде видно. Часовые, которым выпала ночная стража, её не встречали, Мэв, их охотница, лишь пожала плечами — за горячей водой и завтраком из общего котла Аэлирэнн тоже не приходила.</p>
<p>Через несколько часов, когда солнце уже перевалило за полдень, Доран нашёл её в полумиле от лагеря. Аэлирэнн сидела, вывернувшись в какой-то невероятной позе, на наклонившемся стволе поваленного дерева, и ожесточённо черкала что-то карандашом на оборотной стороне листа бумаги — одного, видимо, из многочисленных документов, которые люди Беккера везли с собой. Левая рука её была вся перепачкана в угольной пыли, а на земле валялись ещё с полдюжины скомканных бумажных листов.</p>
<p>Доран молча опустился рядом с ней на бревно.</p>
<p>Противоположности — как кто-нибудь, включая и самого Дорана, мог узнать, изучая науку о магнитных полях земного шара — притягиваются. Иногда он думал, что, сложись жизнь иначе, они с Аэлирэнн могли бы стать если не друзьями, то хотя бы хорошими приятелями. Но жизнь — как кто-нибудь мог узнать, изучая эволюцию и естественную историю — иначе никогда не складывается, и потому теперь они были союзниками, которые терпят друг друга ровно столько, сколько это нужно для дела. Трудно придумать для дружбы что-нибудь хуже, чем разные взгляды на общую цель.</p>
<p>— Ультиматум, — наконец нарушила молчание Аэлирэнн. — Для аэдирнских купцов и представителей королевской власти. Ты что-нибудь скажешь или и дальше будешь на меня многозначительно смотреть?</p>
<p>Доран пробежал взглядом выведенные мелким угловатым почерком буквы. На всеобщем, разумеется — на Старшей речи Аэлирэнн до сих пор писала с ошибками, а адресаты этого послания её и вовсе не знали.</p>
<p>
  <em>«А иначе ни один тракт в тех королевствах, что вы зовёте Аэдирном и Каэдвеном, больше не будет для вас безопасен.»</em>
</p>
<p>— Я бы на твоём месте не стал угрожать им тем, что мы пока не в состоянии исполнить, — сказал Доран. Нужно же было хоть с чего-нибудь начать разговор.</p>
<p>— Почему не в состоянии? — спросила Аэлирэнн. — Говорят, после «инцидента» с транспортом Беккера купцы стали нанимать двойную охрану. Наш котик их здорово напугал.</p>
<p>Доран вздохнул и потёр пальцами глаза. Под веками проступили цветные узоры. Что ж, эту тему рано или поздно всё равно пришлось бы обсуждать.</p>
<p>— Нам стоит поговорить.</p>
<p>— Ну давай, говори, — раздражённо ответила она. — Ты ж меня в покое не оставишь.</p>
<p>— Я хочу знать, — проигнорировав её тон, начал Доран, — какие у тебя планы. Одно дело, если платишь dhoine за услугу, но совершенно другое…</p>
<p>— А я хочу, — перебила его Аэлирэнн, — чтобы ты вынул палку из задницы. И засунул туда что-нибудь другое, если вдруг тебе это поможет. Ничего, я не жадная.</p>
<p>Доран снова протёр глаза, с такой силой, будто бы он собирался вытащить их из орбит. Меньше всего на свете он хотел бы подобного разговора.</p>
<p>— Это не остроумно, — наконец ответил он. — И не смешно. Представь себе, как это выглядит.</p>
<p>— Как выглядит? Что выглядит?</p>
<p>— Сегодня ты говоришь всем этим мужчинам и женщинам, — Доран сделал абстрактный жест, призванный подчеркнуть слово «всем», — что мы боремся против dhoine и что иначе нам не выжить. А завтра — тащишь dhoine к себе в постель. Выглядит это, по меньшей мере, непоследовательно. А уж если говорить честно, то и вовсе лицемерно.</p>
<p>— Замечательно, — сквозь сжатые зубы ответила Аэлирэнн. — Только вот скажи, указывать, с кем мне спать — это не лицемерно? Или, может быть, это очень последовательно?</p>
<p>Доран вздохнул, с трудом задавил в себе желание снова поднять руку к глазам.</p>
<p>— Я не ханжа, sor'ca, я не собираюсь тобой командовать, и мне абсолютно всё равно, с кем ты спишь. Но иногда личное становится политическим. Точнее, в нашем с тобой случае, личное — это и есть политическое.</p>
<p>Аэлирэнн взглянула ему в глаза, и лицо её полыхало от злости и негодования.</p>
<p>— Ты знаешь, как я это ненавижу? Рассказывай вдохновляющие истории, рассказывай слёзные истории, пообещай всем равенство, свободу и золотые горы, выдумай себе пафосное прозвище, потому что Аэлирэнн из трущоб Венгерберга — никто и звать её никак. И самое последнее новшество — проведи свою жизнь в одиночестве, потому что символы революции не спят с мужчинами. И с женщинами, вероятно, тоже не спят.</p>
<p>— Я не говорю, что ты должна от всего отказываться, — продолжил Доран, хотя каждое слово теперь казалось ему лишним и неуместным и лишь добавляло желания двинуть самому себе в зубы. — Я лишь говорю, что нужно думать о последствиях. Сегодня нам всем всё равно, завтра кто-нибудь из наших товарищей скажет, что не желает иметь ничего общего с dhoine, и уйдёт. А послезавтра твоему ведьмаку кто-нибудь предложит намного больше денег, и это совсем не сложно, сколько угодно будет намного больше, чем ничего. И никто из нас не сможет быть уверен, что через три дня не наткнётся на аэдирнский военный отряд. Потому что твой ведьмак решил, что предать нас намного выгоднее, чем не делать этого.</p>
<p>— Браво, elder, прекрасная логика, — с видимым трудом подавляя желание сорваться на крик, сказала она. — Только не учитывает крохотную деталь — заплатить можно кому угодно. И тебе тоже. И даже мне. И хватит уже говорить, что Гезрас — dhoine, я тогда тоже ничем не лучше dhoine. Твои замечательные Знающие, похоже, так и считают.</p>
<p>— Пожалуйста, — сказал Доран, и звучало это совсем уж отвратительно, — не воспринимай это на свой счёт. Я тебя уважаю, но мы должны помнить, какая ответственность…</p>
<p>— И ради чего это всё? — продолжила Аэлирэнн. — Ради возможности жить нормально и не быть убитыми какими-нибудь ксенофобскими ублюдками, просто потому что им так захотелось? Итлинна мне говорила, что иногда цена слишком высока. Я вот теперь думаю, не была ли она права.</p>
<p>— Я понимаю, — всё более отчаянно и всё менее успешно пытался найти слова Доран. — Мне тоже тяжело так жить. Я тоже, быть может, хотел бы вернуться к себе в горы. Рисовать свои карты и чертежи и делать вид, что ничего на свете не поменялось. Может быть, на мой век даже хватило бы.</p>
<p>— На твой век, ага? Сколько тебе лет, напомни? — вспыхнула Аэлирэнн. — Тридцать пять? Сорок? Хватит делать вид, что ты живёшь дольше всех на свете и знаешь вообще всё! Возвращайся в свои горы, пожалуйста! А мне ты куда предлагаешь вернуться? В тюрьму или на виселицу? Или превратиться всё-таки в бездушного голема, которому ничего, кроме нашей славной революции, и не нужно?</p>
<p>Аэлирэнн выдохнула, будто все силы разом её покинули, и закрыла лицо ладонями. Доран с трудом справился с желанием проверить, не плачет ли она. Чувствовал он себя ужасным дураком. Кому, в самом деле, нужны все его слова и все его опасения, если заканчивается всё именно так.</p>
<p>— А знаешь, что хуже всего? — тихо сказала Аэлирэнн, едва слышно то ли вздохнув, то ли всхлипнув. — Я очень боюсь, что ты окажешься прав. И он вообще не вернётся, потому что нашёл кого-нибудь получше нас. И получше меня. Или вернётся, а потом в тех пещерах нас будет ждать полсотни солдат. Или что все твои грёбаные рассуждения уже вообще никому не сдались, потому что он полез в одиночку на сотню накеров и теперь лежит где-нибудь мёртвый.</p>
<p>Доран ободряюще сжал её плечо. Правильные слова, кажется, наконец-то нашлись.</p>
<p>— Или, что вероятней всего, я просто дурак, который возомнил себя чуть ли не Знающим, — ответил он. — И довёл нас обоих на ровном месте. Прости меня, sor'ca, забудь, что я сказал, и лучше вообще больше никогда меня не слушай. Завтра станет лучше. Или, может быть, не завтра, но лучше. А ведьмак твой вернётся. Я, на самом деле, почти уверен.</p>
<p>Аэлирэнн убрала руки от лица, посмотрела на него, нахмурившись.</p>
<p>— Лучше бы, конечно, — пробурчала она, — чтобы ты именно в этом оказался прав.</p>
<p><em>Лучше бы,</em> — подумал Доран про себя, — <em>всем нам станет намного лучше, когда — и если — наступит это завтра. Когда все они наконец смогут жить так, как хотят жить, и любить тех, кого хотят любить.</em></p>
<p>Он поднялся с бревна и протянул Аэлирэнн руку.</p>
<p>— Pax? Прости меня, пожалуйста, и не будем больше об этом. Пойдём, Мэв, кажется, поймала сегодня зайца. Я готов поспорить, что ты со вчерашнего дня ничего не ела.</p>
<p>Аэлирэнн приняла протянутую руку, легко, не опираясь на неё, вскочила на ноги.</p>
<p>— Pax. Прощаю и не будем, но я даже не знаю, что это значит.</p>
<p>— «Мир», — ответил Доран. — На этом языке иногда говорят человеческие чародеи.</p>
<p>— Сразу видно непримиримого врага dhoine и поборника расовой чистоты, — криво усмехнулась Аэлирэнн.</p>
<p>— Виноват, — развёл руками Доран. — Но у их чародеев правда есть чему поучиться. Они, по крайней мере, не сидят сложа руки, как умники из Шаэрраведда.</p>
<p>— Что правда, то правда, — ответила она. — И есть ужасно хочется. Pax, дружище.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Свист часовых они услышали ближе к ночи, и Аэлирэнн первая вскочила, чуть ли не бегом бросившись к тропинке. Ведьмак въехал на поляну у лагеря, шагом, не торопясь. Выглядел он измученным, был весь перепачкан кровью, а с лошади спешился с видимым трудом.</p>
<p>— Ты там как, котик? — спросила Аэлирэнн, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, не обращая никакого внимания на его перепачканную одежду. — Жив вообще?</p>
<p>— Это не моя кровь, — ответил ведьмак. — Там правда есть пещеры. Теперь в них, скорее всего, можно жить.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, — ещё крепче сжала его в объятиях Аэлирэнн.</p>
<p>Доран тоже взглянул ведьмаку в глаза и с благодарностью кивнул.</p>
<p>— Отпусти на секунду, — попросил Гезрас. — Пожалуйста?</p>
<p>Аэлирэнн, явно нехотя, разжала руки. Ведьмак повернулся к своей лошади, принялся рыться в седельной сумке. Потом, наконец, вытащил несколько срезанных веток, покрытых мелкими белыми цветами. Rosa arvensis, полевой шиповник, пахнущий мёдом и офирским базаром.</p>
<p>— Это тебе, — слегка смущённо сказал ведьмак. — Не садовые розы, конечно…</p>
<p>Аэлирэнн рассмеялась, звонко и весело.</p>
<p>— Котик, это что, месть? — спросила она. — За то, что мы тебя отправили на разведку? Или за то, как я тебя называю? Доран, как думаешь, наш vatt'ghern мне мстит?</p>
<p>Аэлирэнн, не переставая смеяться, уткнулась ведьмаку головой в плечо, а тот повернулся к Дорану с выражением крайней растерянности на лице.</p>
<p>Доран усмехнулся. Vatt'ghern, похоже, был не в курсе, что Аэлирэнн терпеть не может своё прозвище, потому что придумали они его, втроём, вместе с Итлиной, ради громкого звучания и большей убедительности, и не очень-то любит цветы.</p>
<p>— Всё в порядке, — сказал он ведьмаку. — Развлекайтесь.</p>
<p>Гезрас чуть расслабился, обнял Аэлирэнн в ответ и через несколько мгновений тоже тихо засмеялся.</p>
<p>Доран отвернулся и зашагал прочь, обратно к костру и лагерю. <em>Кто знает,</em> — думал он, — <em>может быть, завтра и правда станет лучше.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Одна капля крови (Аэлирэнн, ОМП, джен, PG-13)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(с некоторой натяжкой) ОТП челлендж, день 6 — Making fun of one another</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вода весь день и вот уже половину вечера нудно барабанила по крыше. Аэлирэнн подставила ведро под очередную прореху, которая грозила к утру превратить постоялый двор в сплошное болото, и продолжила мести земляной пол. Дожди, зарядившие после весеннего Эквинокция с неистовой силой, вот уже пару недель как превратили все дороги в сплошное скользкое месиво, и потому на этом постоялом дворе не было нынче ни одного постояльца. А после кошмарного — Аэлирэнн предпочла бы не вспоминать его больше — лета и голодной зимы почти не осталось у хозяев ни еды, ни зерна для скотины, ни денег.</p><p>Метла с мерзким звуком скребла пол, дождь всё стучал и стучал по гнилой соломе. Скрежет метлы, глухое шуршание соломы, да ещё иногда мышиный писк и потрескивание дров в печке — за добрых полгода, что Аэлирэнн здесь провела, этих звуки осточертели ей смертельно. Впрочем, хочешь жить — крутись, как можешь. Это единственное правило, которое стоит знать, если ты эльфка, и нет у тебя ни дома, ни гроша в кармане.</p><p>Аэлирэнн поставила метлу в угол, в который раз коснулась рукой шрама на шее. Туда, где верёвка содрала кожу, попала инфекция, рана воспалилась и страшно долго заживала, покрываясь мокнущими жёлтыми корочками. Шрам, который теперь, почти год спустя, остался на этом месте, будет с ней, должно быть, всю жизнь, и всю жизнь будет кричать, как ей повезло. Аэлирэнн всегда везло — хотя бы с того года, когда дожила она до своего двенадцатого Беллетэйна, и когда отца выловили из реки уже разбухшего от воды, а мать слегла с чахоткой и выкашляла из себя всю кровь. Аэлирэнн не заразилась, а людям, которые пришли собрать свою долю выручки, не получили её и потому запихнули отца в реку, было плевать на маленькую дочку кузнеца. Повезло ей и прошлым летом — из всех dhoine, убивавших и насиловавших тогда в Венгерберге, ей попались те, кто решил учинить над эльфкой «справедливый суд», а из всех верёвок на свете — ветхая и прогнившая, и оттого не выдержавшая даже её небольшого веса. Везло и сейчас — хозяин и хозяйка постоялого двора в пятнадцати милях от города согласились взять к себе служанку, чтобы мела полы и мыла посуду за еду и набитый соломой тюфяк, и закрыли глаза на её острые уши и мелкие зубы.</p><p>***</p><p>Она не сразу услышала, что в дверь кто-то бьёт кулаком.</p><p>— Чего там? — милсдарь Вуйчик, хозяин постоялого двора, обрюзгший dhoine с красным от бесконечного пьянства носом, тяжело спускался по лестнице со второго этажа. — Чего стоишь, клуша?</p><p>— Сами велели не открывать, — ответила Аэлирэнн. Наверняка он потом решит, что это повод как следует поскандалить, только вот ни из одного скандал этот dhoine ещё не вышел победителем.</p><p>Дверь скрипнула, открывшись ровно на длину цепочки.</p><p>— Чего надо? — не слишком вежливо буркнул милсдарь Вуйчик.</p><p>— Я бы хотел у вас переночевать, — ответили ему. — И коня накормить бы не помешало. Я не могу ехать дальше под таким дождём.</p><p>— Местов нету. Занято.</p><p>— Как это «нет мест»? — не отступал путник. — Здесь же вокруг никого нет.</p><p>— Занято всё. Уж поезжайте как-нибудь, — ответил милсдарь Вуйчик. Дверь снова натужно скрипнула, послышался лязг засова. — Тьфу, ходят тут. А ты мети давай.</p><p>Аэлирэнн ничего не ответила, только покачала головой и снова взялась за метлу. Путник, стучавшийся в дверь, говорил на всеобщем языке почти безупречно, и тем не менее по его еле слышному акценту было ясно, что выучил он этот язык совсем не в детстве. Милсдарь Вуйчик в таких тонкостях вряд ли разбирался, да только он-то видел его лицо. Неизвестно, боялся он больше, думал, что его обманут или решил, что два эльфа под одной крышей, пусть и совершенно друг с другом незнакомые, обязательно устроят что-нибудь богопротивное. Не очень-то, впрочем, Аэлирэнн и хотела это знать.</p><p>***</p><p>Через час ни грязь на полу, ни дождь не закончились, зато милсдарь Вуйчик присоединился в спальне к своей жене и теперь храпел так оглушительно, что и внизу было прекрасно слышно.</p><p>Аэлирэнн накинула здоровенную, в три раза её больше, драную куртку, зажгла фонарь — милсдарь Вуйчик привёз ещё в хрен знает какие незапамятные времена с ярмарки в Каэдвене — сняла с крючка над дверью ключ от сарая и вышла во двор. Дождь так и лил, фонарь светил лишь для виду, и потому разглядеть хоть что-нибудь дальше пяти шагов было задачей почти непосильной.</p><p>— Эй! — крикнула Аэлирэнн в темноту. — Cad esseath? Caemm as’seo!</p><p>Ей никто не ответил. Если тот путник всё-таки уехал дальше или вообще её не понял — и она, значит, ошиблась — ну и чёрт с ним, пусть катится на все четыре стороны. Аэлирэнн уже решила было идти назад, в тепло и под крышу, когда увидела наконец какое-то движение. Через пару минут из-за угла показалась долговязая фигура — будь жив мелкий Бран, он бы наверняка окрестил её обладателя каким-нибудь смешным словом, «<em>орясиной</em>», например — в промокшем плаще с капюшоном. В поводу путник вёл такого же высоченного, в добрых восемнадцать ладоней, верхового коня.</p><p>— Esseath aen Seidhe, — с неподдельным удивлением констатировал незнакомец очевидный, бесспорный и непоколебимый факт.</p><p>— Да ты, я гляжу, фельдмаршал Очевидность, — ответила Аэлирэнн и махнула ему рукой. — Пойдём.</p><p>Она, не оглядываясь — всё равно ничего не увидишь — прошла через весь двор к сараю. Милсдарь Вуйчик хранил в нём целую кучу всякого ненужного барахла, и шансов, что ему среди ночи что-нибудь там понадобится, не было никаких.</p><p>— Вот, — сказала Аэлирэнн, когда ржавый замок со стоном открылся. — Своих в беде не бросаем. Заходи, лошадь свою где-нибудь во дворе можешь привязать.</p><p>Насчёт того, насколько «свой» этот Seidhe, у неё были большие сомнения, но оставлять его мокнуть на улице или ехать по такой погоде через лес ей всё же не хотелось.</p><p>— Meas? — ответил незнакомец. Аэлирэнн усмехнулась — был он, явно, всё ещё очень удивлён.</p><p>— Делай тут, что хочешь. Есть нечего, выпить тоже нет, сено бери, сколько найдёшь. Только к утру чтобы тебя тут не было.</p><p>Так он и сделал — привязал коня чуть дальше, у колодца, снял с него седло, кинул охапку сена — и потом только сам зашёл в сарай.</p><p>Аэлирэнн повесила фонарь над дверью, села тут же, на перевёрнутый ящик у входа.</p><p>— Плащ бы хоть снял, — сказала она незадачливому путнику. — Насквозь промок, наверное.</p><p>Незнакомец стянул с головы капюшон, скинул с плеч тяжёлую насквозь мокрую ткань, и Аэлирэнн смогла наконец его рассмотреть. Были у него серые, прямо такого цвета, как булыжная мостовая в Венгерберге, глаза и длинные, ниже лопаток, каштановые волосы. Лицо не уродовали ни шрамы, ни синяки, был он под плащом одет в вышитую серебряной нитью шёлковую рубашку, и красив был ровно так, как полагается свободным эльфам из Синих гор. Аэлирэнн даже задумалась, не зря ли она взялась ему помочь. Нет, «своим» этот Seidhe ей точно не был, да и, если взглянуть правде в глаза, таких, как она, скорее всего презирал.</p><p>Взгляд серых, как булыжная мостовая в Венгерберге, глаз тоже скользнул по её лицу, задержался на правой его стороне, потом немного ниже — на шее. Аэлирэнн, должно быть, теперь тоже оценили и признали совершенно не своей.</p><p>И всё же, он не сказал ей ни слова, только тяжело опустился прямо на пол, у стены напротив, и устало прикрыл глаза.</p><p>— Как тебя вообще сюда занесло? — спросила Аэлирэнн. — Не сиделось в Дол Блатанна? Или жизнь надоела?</p><p>— Нельзя сидеть за столом, как ни в чём не бывало, и пить вино, когда твой дом горит, — спокойно, не обращая никакого внимания на издёвку, ответил ей путник.</p><p>Аэлирэнн рассмеялась. В голос, так, что через несколько мгновений на глазах выступили слёзы и стало колоть в животе. Это было, пожалуй, самое смешное из того, что она в последнее время слышала. Эльфы из Дол Блатанна только и делали, что сидели посреди полыхающего пожара, старательно изображая, что ничего из ряда вон выходящего вовсе не случилось.</p><p>— А ты, стало быть, много знаешь про горящие дома? — немного отдышавшись, спросила она.</p><p>— Больше, чем хотел бы. И меньше, чем должен.</p><p>Аэлирэнн презрительно фыркнула — нашёлся страдалец. Каторжник висельнику жалуется, что спина у него болит. Но не гнать же теперь обратно на улицу, в самом деле.</p><p>Она пошарила в карманах, достала свёрток с остатками табака, скрутила самокрутку, прикурила от едва тлеющего фонаря, потом, задумавшись, протянула ему.</p><p>— Куришь?</p><p>— Да. Спасибо.</p><p>Будет кашлять или морщиться от той дряни, которую она привыкла курить — загадала Аэлирэнн — точно нужно будет гнать его ко всем чертям. Seidhe, однако, не закашлялся, не скривился и вообще никак не изменился в лице, и потому Аэлирэнн решила не торопиться с суждениями и принялась за вторую самокрутку — для себя.</p><p>Серые глаза незнакомца опять пристально разглядывали её лицо.</p><p>— Что с тобой случилось?</p><p>Это он, видно, спрашивал про шрам и успевший пожелтеть фингал под правым глазом. С неделю назад милсдарь Вуйчик опять вусмерть напился и к ней полез. Аэлирэнн всегда носила в каждом сапоге по ножу, и прекрасно знала, как ими пользоваться, поэтому у пьяного dhoine не было никаких шансов, но вот от кулака увернуться не получилось. Впрочем, не впервой ей ходить с разбитым лицом.</p><p>Положа руку на сердце, у Аэлирэнн не было в постели особенных принципов. Хочешь жить — крутись как можешь, поэтому, будь на месте пьяного dhoine кто-нибудь другой, Коршун, например, или малышка Мири, она не то чтобы согласилась — предложила бы первой. Вот только Коршун был, как и она, эльфом, и знал в Венгерберге каждого скупщика краденого, а малышка Мири, хоть и полукровка, была очень хороша собой и никогда не скупилась на подарки. А ещё — Коршун был мёртв, потому что ему повезло меньше, и получил он меч в живот, а не гнилую верёвку, а Мири вспомнила, что «<em>полуэльфка</em>» значит ещё и «<em>полу-dhoinе</em>», и что выбирать всегда следует тех, кто сильнее. </p><p>— Как ты сюда попала? — её собеседник не стал ждать ответа не прошлый вопрос. Или не об этом вовсе спрашивал, не «<em>кто разбил тебе лицо</em>», а «<em>как ты, Seidhe, докатилась до такой жизни</em>».</p><p>Не сидел бы, сколько ему там лет, тридцать, сто тридцать, в своих горах — знал бы ответ заранее.</p><p>— Я-то, как раз, — зло усмехнулась Аэлирэнн, — всё на свете знаю про горящие дома.</p><p>— Прости, — эльф вздрогнул так, будто его ударили. — Не следовало спрашивать.</p><p>— Ага, — ответила она.</p><p>Сарай был крыт всё той же гнилой соломой, дождь и не думал заканчиваться — до тех пор, видимо, как не закончится вся вода в Аэдирне, Каэдвене и Синих горах. Трудно под такой звук не заснуть, вот и её собеседник теперь с трудом держал глаза открытыми. </p><p>— Как тебя называть? — всё-таки поборов усталость, спросил он.</p><p>Аэлирэнн с минуту даже думала, не ответить ли ему «<em>никак</em>». Так, никто, не имеющая значения минус единица в грамоте у сборщика налогов, который будет этой весной считать, на сколько уменьшилось население города Венгерберга.</p><p>— Аэлирэнн. Так и называй, если очень нужно.</p><p>— Красивое имя, — сказал эльф. Хотел было ещё что-то добавить, но не стал.</p><p>Аэлирэнн скривилась. Вот этого ей только не хватало. Seidhe из Дол Блатанна — это, конечно, не пьяный милсдарь Вуйчик, но от него Аэлирэнн тоже предпочла бы держаться подальше.</p><p>— Имя красивое, да лицо кривое. Лучше сказал бы сразу, к чему ты клонишь.</p><p>— Ни к чему, — вздохнул он. — Только к тому, что я сказал.</p><p>Интересно, — задумалась Аэлирэнн, — по мужикам он, или это просто она ему так не нравится. Второе, скорее всего. Или он в рыцаря в белых доспехах решил поиграть. Будь каждый, кто воображает себя рыцарем, действительно таковым — все на свете только бы и делали, что клялись цаплей.</p><p>— Ты что вообще задумал? Чего хочешь? </p><p>Её собеседник оживился, будто ещё пять минут назад не боролся так отчаянно со сном.</p><p>— Я считаю, что всё, что происходит — неправильно и несправедливо. Сначала мы позволили загнать себя в горы, как каких-то диких животных. Теперь мы всё ждём, и ждём, и думаем, что dhoine как-нибудь сами собой исчезнут. Или что в один прекрасный день им придёт в голову жить с нами в мире. Или что найдётся где-нибудь Старшая кровь, которой, может быть, и вовсе даже не существует, и этот мир нам будет ни к чему. Только вот сегодня они убивают тех, кто живёт в городах, ты метёшь пол у dhoine, который тебя бьёт, а мы делаем вид, что ничего не знаем. А завтра они придут в Дол Блатанна и сожгут там всё дотла, и тогда ждать будет уже нечего.</p><p>Будь эти слова написаны на бумаге, Аэлирэнн бы кровью подписалась под каждым из них. Ей давно не давали покоя мысли, чем всё обернулось бы, задумывайся она и её товарищи чуть чаще, как заканчивается жизнь среди dhoine. Но она не хотела ни показывать свою слабость, ни говорить, как много сама думала о подобном, и потому просто пожала плечами, забрала фонарь и вышла на улицу, бросив напоследок:</p><p>— Чтобы с утра тебя тут не было.</p><p>***</p><p>Конь, привязанный у колодца, поднял голову и шумно втянул воздух, раздувая ноздри. Был он, видно, обучен не терпеть незнакомцев. Один из тех коней, привезённых с Юга, что в бою дерутся насмерть вместе со своими хозяевами, разок подстёгнутые плёткой скачут до тех пор, пока у них не разорвётся сердце, и стоят целое состояние.</p><p>Аэлирэнн пошарила в карманах своей мешковатой куртки, достала отколотый кусок сахара с кухни.</p><p>— Худо тебе, а, лошадка? — спросила она, протягивая коню угощение.</p><p>Тот снова втянул воздух, обнюхал её руку и прижал уши к голове, обнажив зубы. Аэлирэнн усмехнулась. Конь, похоже, обладал таким же упорством и такой же способностью гнуть свою линию, что и его хозяин. Хорошая животинка, ничего не скажешь.</p><p>Аэлирэнн помнила клячу Гершля-могильщика, такую же вороную, с белой проточиной. Была она похожа на скелет и еле ковыляла, когда Гершль-могильщик загружал трупы у морга и, сначала собрав все цепочки, серьги и колечки, вёз на кладбище. Только вот этот конь с Юга сломает ногу в непролазной грязи или помрёт от голода, стоя на поле боя над мёртвым хозяином, а кляча могильщика ковыляла от морга до кладбища и когда Аэлирэнн было двенадцать, и на телеге везли её маму, и когда ей было двадцать пять, и за телегой пришлось цеплять вторую, чтобы увезти на кладбище сразу всех.</p><p>Подбитый глаз защипало. Аэлирэнн подняла руку к лицу, и пальцы её были мокрыми — наверное, от так и не думавшего заканчиваться дождя.</p><p>***</p><p>Проснулась она перед рассветом — привычка спать некрепко, с готовностью всегда подскочить на ноги, редко её подводила. Милсдарь Вуйчик так и храпел в блаженном неведении, а во дворе эльф, снова натянувший не высохший за ночь плащ, уже седлал своего здоровенного коня. Вчерашний ливень превратился в морось, и теперь всё вокруг было мутным от водяной взвеси.</p><p>— Как ты и просила, Аэлирэнн, — сказал эльф, — ещё пять минут, и меня здесь не будет. Спасибо тебе.</p><p>— А тебя-то как звать? — спросила она.</p><p>— Доран аэп Фелеаорн.</p><p>Аэлирэнн присвистнула. Не король Дол Блатанна, конечно, но совсем рядышком.</p><p>— Ты мне, в общем-то, не нравишься, Доран аэп Фелеаорн, — начала она.</p><p>— Я знаю, — улыбнулся Доран. Весело и искренне, так, как будто она только что очень смешно пошутила. — Но не буду лгать, утверждая, что это взаимно.</p><p>Аэлирэнн было всё равно, что это вообще может значить.</p><p>— Но будешь получше вот этого, — она указала рукой на постоялый двор. — И ты говоришь ровно то, о чём я давно уже думаю.</p><p>Доран посмотрел на неё, наполовину удивлённо, наполовину выжидающе — что ещё она скажет.</p><p>— Эта штуковина тебе для дела? Или для виду? — спросила Аэлирэнн, указав на притороченный к седлу меч.</p><p>— Для дела, — ответил Доран. — По крайней мере, я на это надеюсь.</p><p>— Отлично. Надо же с чего-нибудь начинать. Буду звать — поможешь, — сказала она, вынимая один из ножей из голенища сапога. — Вместо платы за ночлег.</p><p>— Конечно, — ответил Доран. — Всё, что попросишь.</p><p>И, к своей чести, не сказал ни слова и даже не поморщился, когда наблюдал за всем, что последовало. Ни когда Аэлирэнн снова вышла во двор, вытирая нож от крови милсдаря Вуйчика, ни когда она принесла из сарая банку извёстки и нарисовала на воротах перечёркнутую окружность — символ, который в венгербергских трущобах означал, что в доме живёт тот, кому осталось на бренной земле очень мало.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cad esseath? Caemm as’seo! — Ты где? Иди сюда!<br/>Ладонь — 4 дюйма, европейская единица измерения для роста лошадей. 18 ладоней — это чуть больше 180 см в холке.<br/>Esseath aen Seidhe. — Ты эльфка.<br/>Meas. — Спасибо.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. И шли по песку верблюды (Аэлирэнн / Гезрас из Лейды, гет, R)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ОТП челлендж, день 8 — Sleeping in</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Солнечный луч, проникший сквозь прореху в ткани палатки, бил прямо в лицо. Гезрас прикрыл глаза и слегка поежился — ночь выдалась для начала лета прохладная. Впрочем, дело, быть может, было ещё и в лёгком похмелье — хотя он-то уж точно отделался меньшей кровью, чем все остальные — и едва начавшей заживать ране от когтей у него на спине. А ещё, разумеется, в том, что Аэлирэнн среди ночи утащила его одеяло и теперь спала рядом, свернувшись клубочком и укрывшись с головой.</p>
<p>Гезрас успел понять, что его эльфка — так он, по крайней мере, любил про себя думать — мгновенно просыпается от малейшего шороха, хотя и может уснуть в любом месте, в любой позе и под какие угодно звуки. Потому вот уже пару часов он лежал, стараясь не шевелиться, и думал о доброй сотне разных вещей одновременно. Одна мысль сменялась другой, так и не задержавшись в голове, другая бегала по кругу, третья тянула за собой первую. Гезрас этому потоку не сопротивлялся — просто лежал, слушая шелест листьев и чириканье птиц снаружи.</p>
<p>
  <em>Рана заживала скверно, но обработать и зашить самому себе плечо — дело слишком уж сложное. Может, стоит и попросить кого о помощи. С Дораном нельзя играть в «я никогда не» — почти все они вчера выдали какие-нибудь свои секреты и напились вхлам — как будто до этого не были — а он остался трезвее всех и так и не рассказал о себе ничего хоть сколько-нибудь интересного. Фисштех вставляет похуже Чёрной чайки, а ещё после него хочется чихать. Завтра, самое позднее — послезавтра надо будет обязательно проверить, все ли бандиты в окрестностях отправились кормить рыб в реку. Накеров тоже надо проверить, вдруг с той стороны пещер остались ещё гнёзда. Может, слишком рано они празднуют, что появился у них хоть какой-то дом. Спать в пещере мерзко, потому что она слишком сильно напоминает подвал. В конце лета надо съездить в Аэдирн — хочется надеяться, что кто-нибудь из товарищей ещё жив и помнит об их уговоре. Нужно рассказать Аэлирэнн. Может быть, она что-нибудь им предложит. Когда она спит, свернувшись у его бока, ему так хорошо, что можно хоть вечно терпеть и холод, и затёкшие мышцы. Хочется обнять её и зарыться лицом в её волосы — только она ведь сразу проснётся.</em>
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Над лагерем раздался резкий звон металла о металл. Мэв, должно быть, давно встала и теперь стучала котелками друг о друга, чтобы разбудить всех «бездельников». Была она женщиной суровой, браконьерствовала в каэдвенских лесах ещё тогда, когда никого из них не было на свете, руки её были сплошь покрыты татуировками, и беспорядка она не терпела.</p>
<p>Аэлирэнн вздрогнула, высунула голову из-под одеяла и протёрла глаза.</p>
<p>— Ух, холера, — пробурчала она.</p>
<p>— Доброе утро, — улыбнулся Гезрас.</p>
<p>— Да какое там… Сколько сейчас времени?</p>
<p>Гезрас сел, подтянув колени к груди, чуть отодвинул ткань палатки у входа и выглянул наружу.</p>
<p>— Скоро полдень.</p>
<p>— Кошмар, — ответила Аэлирэнн. — Как думаешь, котик, сколько мы вообще вчера выпили?</p>
<p>Гезрасу нравилось, когда она так его называла. Как будто он был её, так же, как она — его.</p>
<p>— До махакамского спирта? Или после? Я и сам уже не вспомню.</p>
<p>Было у них, совершенно точно, какое-то чудовищное вино, купленное за несколько медяков за бочонок и оставлявшее на кружках, пальцах и губах чернильные пятна, самогонка, которую взломщик Луи украл у неизвестного dhoine-торговца, немного чистого спирта — тот, вообще-то, должен был пойти на эликсиры — а ещё фисштех и какая-то мерзко-сладко пахнущая трава, которую следовало курить. Удивительно, как им вообще удалось всё это выдержать.</p>
<p>— А ты почему такой весёлый? — спросила Аэлирэнн.</p>
<p>— Я ведьмак, — пожал плечами Гезрас. — Давно пью всякую дрянь.</p>
<p><em>А ещё</em>, — подумал он, — <em>я проснулся рядом с тобой, и уже это одно делает любой день в тысячу раз лучше.</em></p>
<p>— Поганец ты, а не ведьмак, — засмеялась Аэлирэнн. — А у меня сейчас башка треснет.</p>
<p>— Помочь? — спросил он.</p>
<p>— Это как же? Предложишь мне выпить какой-нибудь своей ведьмачьей гадости, которая отменяет всю предыдущую гадость?</p>
<p>— Нет, ты чего, — покачал головой Гезрас. — От эликсиров и умереть можно. Если ты не ведьмак, конечно.</p>
<p>— А тогда как?</p>
<p>— Вот смотри, — Гезрас указал на уголок своего глаза. — Здесь у тебя есть мышца, совсем маленькая. Если она напрягается — будет болеть вся голова. Если её размять — должно стать полегче. И здесь, — он положил руку на основание черепа, — то же самое.</p>
<p>Несколько минут Аэлирэнн сосредоточенно пыталась повторить всё то, что он показал.</p>
<p>— Помогает? — спросил Гезрас, когда она закончила.</p>
<p>— Ну, всё ещё болит. Но поменьше, — она подвинулась чуть ближе и поцеловала его в щёку. — Спасибо, котик, уж не думала, что ты и такое умеешь.</p>
<p>— Эй, ваттгерн! — прокричали издалека слегка охрипшим голосом. Мэв теперь добралась и до них. — Ты-то чего спишь, тебе же не так и плохо было? Ты Аэлирэнн не видел?</p>
<p>Гезрас начал было говорить, что ещё пять минут, и они встанут, чтобы присоединиться к остальным и обсудить, какие у них всех дальше планы. Но не успел сказать ни слова — Аэлирэнн приложила палец к его губам и еле слышно прошептала ему на ухо:</p>
<p>— Не видел. Ты вообще не знаешь, где я.</p>
<p>— Не видел! — крикнул в ответ Гезрас, когда её пальцы оторвались наконец от его губ и вместо этого двинулись от скулы к уху. — Со вчера ещё.</p>
<p>— Ну и где она тогда? — не унималась Мэв.</p>
<p>— Понятия не имею. У кого-нибудь ещё спроси.</p>
<p>В ответ раздался только треск веток да пара ругательств на Старшей речи. Охотница, кажется, ни на грош ему не поверила.</p>
<p>Ладонь Аэлирэнн всё гладила его по щеке. Гезрас, немного подумав, взял её за руку. Поцеловал кончики пальцев — как если бы она была какой-нибудь чародейкой — а потом легонько прихватил зубами тонкую кожу на запястье.</p>
<p>— Эй! — притворно возмутилась Аэлирэнн. Потом не выдержала и всё-таки засмеялась, ткнув его другой рукой между рёбер. — Я вообще-то хотела спать дальше.</p>
<p>— Как же так, — усмехнулся Гезрас. Погладил её по спине, пересчитав пальцами выступающие под рубашкой позвонки. — Кажется, ты кому-то очень сильно понадобилась.</p>
<p>— А ты вот вообще не помогаешь ни тому, ни другому, — ответила она, оседлав его бёдра и принимаясь возиться с пряжкой штанов.</p>
<p>— Я не помогаю? — теперь пришёл черёд Гезраса изображать крайнее возмущение. — Это ведь меня Мэв потом с потрохами сожрёт.</p>
<p>— Вот сейчас и проверим, помогаешь или нет, — ответила Аэлирэнн, пихнув его в плечо — хорошо, что в здоровое, отвлекаться на ноющую боль в ране он не собирался — и заставляя лечь на спину. Потом стянула через голову свою рубашку, не потрудившись расстегнуть пуговицы, и положила руку ему на грудь. — Только даже не думай кусаться. Будешь кусаться — я сама тебя покусаю.</p>
<p>Гезрас расслабился, прикрыв глаза, и провёл рукой вверх по её бедру. Поспать, в конце концов, можно будет и как-нибудь в другой раз.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>